


Summon Me

by epitaphofroses



Category: Bad Dad Club - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitaphofroses/pseuds/epitaphofroses
Summary: Summon Me is a story following the events of Abraxas Bloodwall's 17th year of life, including summoning a demon, a not-so-wholesome relationship with his father, underage drinking, raves, and going to a Satanic private school run by the cult both his parents are in. Still, Abraxas is a working teen who's just trying find his place in the world, and maybe a decent boyfriend, too.
Relationships: Abraxas Bloodwall/ Cosmar
Kudos: 3





	1. Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put it in the tags, but this story has a rather heavy amount of inc//st, and if you have related trauma, I advise you to not read this story. Writing about r//pe and inc//st is how I cope with my trauma, because it gives me the free reign to let all my emotions out. Any chapters with inc//st or r//pe will have a warning beforehand. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, it does get better.

It was raining outside, feeling gloomy and heavy. I was trying to make the best of it, making myself a cup of chai tea with sugar and milk in it. I heard my phone buzzing against the counter as I sipped slowly, careful not to burn my tongue. I set my mug down on a coaster and looked at the screen that lit up as I lifted my phone. There was a text from one of the other teens I hang out with that read ‘Come over and bring your books.’  
I blinked and then sighed. I texted back that I’d be over in twenty minutes, knowing that if I tried to ignore it, they’d just keep texting and calling until I came over. They weren’t really my friend, just the kid of my parents’ friends, like all the others I hang out with. I went upstairs to my bedroom to change out of my comfortable hoodie into a ripped red and black shirt that was cropped to show my stomach and the 666 tattoo on my hip. It read DEVIL across my chest.   
I pulled my ritual books from my shelf and tucked them into my bag, settling them next to a couple cans of red spray paint. I tossed in some snacks, mostly candy, knowing that like most nights we tried to summon anything, we’d just end up sitting in the basement for four hours without anything happening.   
I checked myself in the mirror. My black shorts were low riding, my buckled black and red boots gave me about three inches of extra height, and the fishnets hid the old, faded scars on my legs. I wasn’t really sure where I got them. I tossed my faded grey bag over my shoulder and trudged down the stairs, snagging the keys to my car on the way.   
I arrived at the designated house with several minutes to spare. I stepped out of the car, the rain sinking into my skin, making my long blue hair cling to my back. I knocked on the door and my dad’s friend opened the door, telling me that the others were in the basement with a smile. I headed down, and everyone looked over at me.   
There were about five other teens, and one of them told me to make the circle. I laid my ritual books out and pulled out one can of spray paint, shaking the can. The others were talking amongst themselves, and I could hear barking and squeaks coming from cages behind them. I swallowed the bile that threatened to rise into my throat. I heard one of them say that they’d leave me out of the decision of who would order the demon around. I didn’t really care, didn’t really want to be there.   
I painted the summoning circle onto the wooden floor with a practiced hand. One of them, read out from the book as the others slaughtered the animal, blood splashing into the circle. We all sat around the outside, waiting. I pulled a candy bar out of my bag and started opening it when darkness seemed to swell inside the painted circle on the floor. Everyone in the room stiffened as the shadows rose upwards, forming a tall figure with branching and curly horns. The demon wasn’t wearing a shirt, and had a kimono wrapped around his waist over pants. There was a disgusted look on his face, like he smelled something foul as he looked around.   
He turned to face me, the look on his face disappearing. His eyes were bright crimson and I swallowed. We’d actually done it. There was a demon in this basement with us. A much too-wide smile broke across his face, and he spoke in a voice that reminded me of old memories that pulled at me.   
“Is that for me?”   
I blanked, confused. I noticed his eyes were focused on the candy in my hand. I finished opening it and tossed it into the demon’s outstretched hand. He happily scarfed it down, continuing to look around the room. I felt a fist plunge into my ribs and I made a noise of pain. The demon’s red eyes focused on me again, flicking to the teen next to me before returning back to my face. He turned away then, asking another of the teens for something. I saw that she was holding a sucker. She laughed, and the others joined in.  
“You want candy? What kind of demon eats candy?” She taunted, and the others snickered. I didn’t see what was so funny about it. Most people liked sweet things. Why should a demon be any exception?  
As the others laughed and the girl shoved the sucker in her mouth, I heard an unearthly growl that made the hair on my arms stand up. The demon was glaring at the girl as the others stood and walked to a far corner of the room, leaving me outside the circle next to the demon. He focused on me again, sniffing.   
“Why are you hanging out with them? They’re assholes, and treat you poorly.” Before they’d walked away, one of the teens had kicked me and told me to stay put.  
I shrugged a little. “Well, they’re my parents’ friends’ kids, I don’t have much of a choice.” I dug in my bag for another candy bar. The demon’s eyes followed it and I gave a tiny smile. It was sort of adorable how into candy he seemed. I tossed it over, and he caught it, ripping the wrapper off and shoved it in his mouth whole.   
“It’s so nice to eat something. I was buried in a cemetery in a jar for...What year is it?”   
I tell him the year.  
“Ten years? I’m going to put that priest’s insides on his outside.” He hissed. Red eyes glanced over me again. “What’s your name, sugarcube?”  
I blinked at the nickname. “It’s Abraxas. Abraxas Bloodwall.”   
The demon made a noise like a purr and told me I could call him Cosmar if I wished. He looked over at the group and asked what they were up to. I shrugged.  
“Deciding who gets to order you around, I guess..?” I flinched when I heard him growl. “I-I didn’t mean to be offensive. That’s just what I heard them say earlier.  
Cosmar frowned a moment, then gave me a look that I could only describe as pleading. “Won’t you let me out, Abraxas?”  
I hesitated before slowly shaking my head. “I...I don’t think that’s a good idea.”   
The demon pouted and tilted his head. “Why? Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”  
I don’t know why, but I knew that the demon wasn’t going to hurt me, but the idea of letting him out scared me. He sniffed again, cross-shaped pupils turning to slits for a moment before returning to normal.   
“What’s the phrase, '' You are what you eat? ‘ ‘ I only ever eat sweet things. Doesn’t that mean I must be sweet?” He seemed to realize that I wasn’t going to let him out, and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, tilting his head.   
I swallowed and reached into my boot, still watching the demon as I pulled out my pocket knife. He seemed mostly harmless, really, and I still had that feeling, that knowing that he wouldn’t hurt me. I scratched some of the paint from the floor. The sound caught his attention and He watched, excitement palpable. As soon as he could, he was out of the circle and leaning over me with a smile. His cold lips pressed against my nose for just a moment.   
“Thank you, sugarcube.” His voice was a purr, and then he was gone.  
I touched my nose, confused. I heard a scream from behind me, and I turned in time to see Cosmar’s jaw unhinged, mouth around one of the teens, swallowing them like an owl. It made my blood freeze. I couldn’t move as four teens scattered in the basement, and the door opened as the adult that was home came down to see the cause of the commotion.   
One of them ran to me, shoving me down and hitting my head against the circle on the floor, and hit me several times as they yelled. “You stupid Chrissy! We’re all going to die because you let it out!” A kick to my stomach, another to my ribs. I doubled over as I heard an unearthly growl and felt a breeze.  
I managed to look up enough to see Cosmar holding the teen that had attacked me by the hair. “Not all of you, this sweetheart gets to live. He didn’t laugh at me, you see? I’m no joke.”   
I looked away before the demon swallowed them like the other, and saw that there wasn’t anyone else left. Cosmar walked over to me and helped me stand, watching me closely.  
“Hm, your friends were very bitter. It was disgusting.” He breathed, leaning down to sniff my hair. I jerked back. He didn’t seem upset by this, just confused.   
I picked up my stuff and shoved it in my bag. “I...can get you some sweets at my house, I guess.” Appeasing the demon was my best bet, I thought.   
Cosmar smiled, following me to my car.


	2. Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has inc//stual s//x, proceed with caution.

I saw my discarded cup on the counter, and I dumped the tea out, setting it near the pot. Maybe the demon would enjoy a cup of sugary tea. He was looking around, nose wrinkled.   
“It smells like rot.” He stated, heading upstairs. I followed him, making sure he didn’t wreck my room. “Feels like I’ve been here before…”   
He found an old panel of wood that pried out of the floor and found a candy stash. I tilted my head to the side. I’d forgotten that was down there, I hadn’t used it in years. “I have been here!”  
Cosmar turned to look at me. “Do you remember having nightmares as a kid?” He asked, his eyes looking over me like he was judging me.  
“Not really, I guess. Why are you staring at me?”   
The demon rolled his eyes and leaned over me, poking my nose with a long fingernail. “Because, when you were little, I used to sneak in and steal your candy. I also stopped you from getting nightmares cause you were so sweet. You’ve grown up a lot, but you’re still the same sweet boy, aren’t you?”   
I shrugged. I didn’t really remember much of my childhood, but I guess that explained why he sounded so familiar to me. Cosmar was looking at the other beds, and pulled up a rug that was under one of them before dropping it back down. I heard the front door open as Cosmar announced he was going to take a shower and shut himself in my bathroom. I was debating staying in my room, but moans erupted from behind the closed door, and I stood, going down to the kitchen to make some tea.  
As I poured about half a cup of sugar in a cup for Cosmar, I felt cold hands grab my hips. I shivered a little, and froze. Soft and cold lips touched the back of my neck, no doubt leaving a black print.   
“It’s good to see you, Abraxas. Aren’t you happy Daddy’s home?” He asked, sliding one hand into the front of my shorts to start toying with my flaccid penis. I grabbed the counter, my eyes closed.  
Why did I enjoy it so much? Why didn’t I ever fight, or scream? Why didn’t I ever tell anyone? I could feel myself growing hard in his hand, and could feel his body pressed against my back. His hot breath wafted against my shoulder as he stroked me, whispering little praises and loving words in my ear.   
Just before I could cum, he slipped his hand out and turned me around, looking at me with gentle grey eyes. My father, Abraham. He was a tall man, with short curly red hair. He always wore a bunch of dark makeup and was very pale. He pressed a kiss to my lips, teeth catching on one of my lip piercings and tugging. He smiled at me when he pulled away.  
“Were you good while I was gone?” When I nodded, he gave me another kiss, and slid his hand back into my shorts to rub me gently. “What did you do today, my sweet Abraxas?”  
I swallowed, and stuttered as I spoke, telling him about the ritual. His wide widened with delight. “You really managed to summon a demon? What a good boy!”   
He must have heard my bedroom door open, because he grabbed a rag and dampened it, wiping his smudged black lipstick off my skin. I was shaking a little, from fear, and from being so close… I turned back around to finish preparing the tea, and my dad made himself some coffee. Cosmar walked into the room behind me, and leaned over my shoulder.   
I handed him the tea, and he downed it in a gulp. I was shocked. The tea was scalding.   
“Hmm, good. It smells like garbage in here, though.” I was confused. I thought it smelled fine. Like tea and coffee to me.   
My dad was staring, fascinated, at Cosmar. The demon didn’t seem as enthused, wrinkling his nose and turning to walk back upstairs. My dad turned to me with a smile, eyes glittering with pride and delight. He took one of my hands, pulling me to his bedroom, coffee in his other hand.   
“I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job today, don’t you?” He set his coffee down, and pulled me close to him, kissing me eagerly, holding my hips and pressing our bodies together. I could feel his boner against my own and I shivered. It felt so big and it made my mouth water a little. Why…?   
My dad slid his pants off and then my shorts and stockings, praising my choice of underwear, running his hands over my ass. “Since you did so good today and summoned a demon, you get to choose your reward.” His voice was husky from the kisses and pleasure.   
Part of me said to refuse, to run...But an even larger part of me wanted his approval, wanted him to be happy with me...and maybe I even actually liked having sex with him. It always felt good, and he never hurt me. What was wrong with me?   
A few more kisses, his hands tangling in my long blue hair or squeezing my ass in a rough way that always drove me wild. I slid down to my knees and he put a hand on my head, smiling down at me.   
“That’s what you want as your reward? Hm, such a good, sweet boy. I love you, my Abraxas.” He said as he watched me pull his boxers down.   
I licked my lips a little at the sight, then closed my eyes and moved closer, licking at the tip of it. The moans that came from above me made my own penis twitch, and I wrapped one of my hands around myself to feel some friction as I slid my dad’s member into my mouth. I sucked and bobbed my head, using my free hand to squeeze his smoothly shaven balls. I squeezed myself, groaning when he pulled my hair.  
It didn’t take long for his cum to be filling my mouth. Delicious and hot...I swallowed it and panted, looking up at him. He smiled and pulled me to my feet, taking my hand off myself.   
“Do you want Daddy to give you release, hm?”   
I nodded, a whimper coming from my throat.   
“Aw, Daddy’s cute little boy. Well, get up in bed, on your hands and knees for me, baby.” I did as he asked, squeezing my legs together for some brief pleasure.  
I heard him open the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand, and it wasn’t long until I felt wet fingers press against my hole. Two long, still cold fingers entered my ass and I couldn’t help moaning a little. He praised me for it, pumping his fingers slowly and kissing my bare cheeks.   
“Daddy loves it when you moan for him, Abraxas. He thinks you’re such a good boy.”   
I moaned again when he added another finger, arching my back a little. My arms felt sore, and I was warm all over from being touched like this. He pulled his fingers out, and I whined. He chuckled a bit, and I felt something larger pressing against my entrance now.   
“Such a good boy...You really deserve this, Abraxas. You deserve my dick. Do you want it? Do you want Daddy’s dick inside of you?” He teased me, rubbing it around the hole and I squeezed the sheets in my fists.  
“Yes…” I whispered, licking my lips again, my voice a little hoarse from having him in my throat earlier.  
“Yes what, baby? I need you to say what you want.”   
“Daddy, I want your cock in me…” I whimpered. I sounded pathetic, desperate. I knew he liked it best that way. So did I.  
I felt him pushing in, and I gasped, my breath catching in my throat. I liked the noise he made when he hilted inside of me. I felt his hand wrap around my dick and I couldn’t help trying to hump into it, which made him chuckle again. I liked that sound, too. He started moving slowly, and gave little praises about how I felt around him. It wasn’t enough for me, and I whined again.   
“Daddy, please go harder...I need it…”   
He made an appreciative noise at my begging, and pushed my head into the mattress, adjusting his angle so he could get deeper into me. It felt so good, and I closed my eyes again. He started to move faster, and pumped my dick in time to his thrusts. I cried out as I came into his sheets and he groaned. I felt him coat my insides, and I shivered as goosebumps rose on my skin.  
He ran his hands over my body as he pulled out. “I made you so excited. Mmm. Give me a kiss Abraxas, then go to bed.”  
I sat up, kissing him. I ended up pinned to the mattress as our tongues tangled together. I surprised him by wrapping my legs around his hips, I think, because he made a noise in his throat before parting from the kiss. Both of us were gasping, and he looked down at me with amused grey eyes.   
“I didn’t realize you were so needy today, or I would have stayed home with you, my love.” He smiled and stroked my cheek gently before kissing me again. My lips, then my jaw, then my throat. “You’re my everything, darling, my Abraxas.”  
My heart was fluttering in my chest like a bird. My cock was hard again, and Abraham was still leaning over me, giving me kisses, leaving a few hickeys where my shirt would cover them. I reached down to wrap my fingers around his dick, stroking slowly. He moaned in my ear, hot breath making me shiver. I wanted it again, wanted more of him in me. It was wrong, I knew. It was why I cut myself, and everytime I did he would kiss the wounds, and tell me he loved me. So why…? Why did I always hope he’d touch me? Why did I always fantasize about him? Why did I always go to him when we were home alone together?   
I opened my eyes to look up at him, and he was smiling, leaning down to kiss me again. I pumped my hand and I felt him gasp against my lips. I lifted my back up to get my ass closer to his dick, and rubbed the tip against my hole. He groaned again, pulling away from the kiss to look at me. He took his dick out of my hands, and pushed just the tip inside of me.   
“Only for a minute, Abraxas. Your mother is going to be home soon, and you have school in the morning, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Daddy…” I mumbled, and leaned up to kiss him again.   
Our kiss got out of control, like it did before, and Abraham’s hands held my shoulder down as he pounded my ass, moaning my name. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling that heat in my stomach, knowing I was going to cum soon.  
I wanted to try it, I’d never done it before. I wanted to know how he’d react. As my cum splashed against his stomach, I moaned in his ear. “Abraham!”  
It was better than I thought. His eyes widened, and he looked at me before grabbing my hair and pulling me into a nearly savage kiss, slamming into me until he came again. I was gasping after he pulled out and I watched him lick his lips, looking at me.   
“Mmm….good boy. Now, get dressed and get up to bed before your mother comes home.” I nodded and reached for my underwear, which were quickly snatched out of my hand. “Daddy needs these for a while.”  
I was a little confused, but put my stockings and shorts on, and all but ran upstairs because I could hear my mother pulling into the garage. I walked passed Cosmar, who seemed to be sleeping on my bed, and into my bathroom. I took a nice, hot shower and tossed my clothes in the hamper. I put on clean underwear and found red shorts and a black tank to wear to bed.


	3. Pet Store

In the morning I was a bit sore, and Cosmar wasn’t really making matters any better, curled up against me, groaning while my alarm blared. I shoved him off of me and got up, slapping the button of my alarm to turn it off. I took off my pajamas and changed into my school uniform. THe pants and shoes were black, with red socks. The undershirt was also black, the sweater and tie different shades of red. The crest on the sweater was a goat.. I turned, finding crimson eyes staring at me. I flushed a bit.   
“Where are you going…? It’s so early.” The demon groaned, sitting up, putting his head in his hands, and elbows on his knees.   
“School, and then I have to go to work afterwards.” I grabbed my shoulder book bag, and headed downstairs. My mom was coming out of her room, getting a late start from work. She was probably arguing with my dad late into the night again. I wondered what they always argued about, but I never asked, and for some reason, I was too afraid to eavesdrop. I wished her luck at work and poured coffee into a thermos for her, and then one for myself. She took the coffee with a strained smile and vanished out the door.   
I sighed, shutting the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I could already tell it was going to be a long day. I drove to school, and first thing in the morning was an assembly. That's right, Cosmar ate those other teens, they'd be "missing" by now. Thankfully, the school was run by the same Satanist coven my parents were in.   
Logically, they questioned me. I told the truth, and they asked me to bring the demon the next day, to prove my story. I groaned, finally making it to my favorite class. It was my art class, the only class I had that wasn't a "Core Class". After art, it was time for language arts. It was an okay class, I guessed. The teacher was a little shady, but I loved reading the classics.   
After lunch, I made my way to work, to the pet store. I loved working there, loved animals. Two hours into my shift, a little girl with shoulder length, black hair came up to me.   
"Big brother!" I was a little confused, but when she gave me a smirk, I knew.   
"Cosmar?"   
"Lily." He hissed, as a policeman walked over.   
He asked me a couple of questions; If I knew the little girl, where her parents were. I told him I babysat her sometimes, and that I wasn't sure where her parents were. I said that I'd watch her until my shift was over and then take her home. After a bit of chatting, the officer left.   
Cosmar stretched up into his usual appearance, smiling at me. "You know, finding you was harder than I thought. Found myself at a park full of kids. Found you, though. You smell so sweet."   
I raised an eyebrow at the demon, and then went back to work. He followed me around, watching me feed the animals, who panicked whenever he came close.   
"Hey, are there any cameras here?"  
I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I went back up to the counter, helping customers for a while until my break. COsmar followed me to the break room, and I looked at him. “You have to go to school with me tomorrow.”  
He blinked and then smiled. “You’re not going to leave me alone?”  
I pursed my lips at the way he said it. He sounded excited to get to go and I reached for my food, which Cosmar looked down at. He stole my pudding cup, and I watched him scoop it out with his tongue, mildly fascinated. He looked at me, then held his long tongue out, the pudding on it.   
“Want a bite?”   
“I’ll pass, thank you.”  
Cosmar huffed, but swallowed the pudding and made a gentle noise of delight. I picked up my cookie before he noticed it and unwrapped the plastic. He noticed it then, crimson eyes on it in my hand, smiling expectantly. His smile fell when I bit into it, turned into a pout. I spared him no pity.  
“This is my favorite type of cookie, I’d rather you gut me than not eat it myself.” I told him seriously and he snorted.  
“Fine fine….” I could tell he was still upset.  
“After work, I’ll you to get...I don’t know, ice cream? Cake? What would you prefer?”   
He thought a few minutes before giving me another face-splitting grin. “Donuts!”  
“Okay, I’ll buy you donuts.”  
He returned to his usual, rather chipper state, and I went back to work. After my shift ended, I took Cosmar to my favorite cafe. I liked the owner, she didn’t bat an eye at what anyone looked like, it had been really nice the first time I went in. It had been a sunny day, and I was at the park across the street when it suddenly started pouring, nearly black clouds rolling in within seconds. I went inside for shelter and she’d looked up at me, my eyeliner dripping down my face and my hair an absolute mess. She gave me makeup wipes and a free hot chocolate. She’d been the first person that was outside of the coven who didn’t react negatively to my appearance. Since then, it was my number one place for coffee, tea, and pastries.   
I smiled as I reminisced, and took Cosmar to the pastry counter. Cherry came up and gave me a warm smile, saying it was good to see me again. I smiled back at her as the demon looked at all the sweets. He picked out two dozen donuts. I paid, and Cherry brought me a chai latte.  
“Guy ordered this, then decided it wasn’t what he wanted after he watched me make it.”  
I took the drink with a smile, and led Cosmar to a table for us to sit down. I’d brought my book bag in with us, and pulled out my laptop to start writing my essay on The Odyssey. Even though it’s run by a Satanic Cult, it was just a normal school. There were just demonic worship activities.   
I looked up when I heard the bell over the door ring, and I blushed as I watched another teen walk in. His name was Evan, and he went to the public high school. I’d had a crush on him for nearly a year, and we’d had actual conversations. I knew he was a Christian, and went to church every Sunday even though his parents didn’t go. Cosmar made a noise when he noticed where I was looking, and I ignored it, going back to my essay.   
Evan saw me and walked over, pausing when he saw Cosmar. He gave me a little smile, though his eyes were still on the demon for a moment before looking back at me. “Hey, Abraxas. Um...Is this your boyfriend?”  
I couldn’t help the laugh that came out of my mouth and I shook my head. “No no. He’s a ummm... Foreign exchange student I’m fostering.”  
COsmar smiled and said something in what I’m assuming was Romainian, and probably rude. Evan did the little slow nod of confusion and “this dude’s a freak”. He looked back at me. “I didn’t know your school did foreign exchange. I thought that was only a public school thing.”  
I shrugged. “Guess not.” I finished typing my essay and closed my laptop. Evan watched me put it away before smiling at me.  
“Well, me and some of the guys are going to hang out at the lake next Saturday. You should come with. It’ll be fun.”  
“I’ll think about it, thanks.” I spoke over the building growl coming from Cosmar. I stood, gave Evan a Smile and CHerry a wave as I guided Cosmar back to my car. As soon as we were both inside the demon spoke up.  
“I don’t like him, he smells like spoiled milk. You should stay away from him.”  
I sighed a little, driving home as Cosmar ate almost all of his donuts.


	4. Lakeside Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that an update for this story has taken so long. I haven't been in the best bill of health, mentally or otherwise, and I've been trying to focus on my Kingdom Hearts obsession mostly. I'll try to work on this some more, though. I have some stuff planned later with Abraham that I definitely need to write out, like his childhood. There's also a trip he takes with Abraxas later. 
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF NONCON SEX AND EXPLICIT INCEST*

Choosing a swimsuit to wear to the beach that wouldn't reveal too much of my body or the tattoo on my hip was difficult, but I finally found on I liked, and a swim tank that matched. Cosmar glanced up at me as I came out of the fitting room with my chosen items in my hand.   
"Why couldn't you just wear one you already had? I can't believe you're dragging me all around town."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't own one."  
"How do you not own a bathing suit?"  
I shrugged. "I don't really go swimming."   
I didn't want to get into the conversation about what happened whenever my father took me swimming as a child. My mother never went with us, and we'd always be on the other side of the dunes, far away from prying eyes. I closed mine for a second, trying to think about something else. I swallowed, then took a breath. "Come on, you can pick out a few sweets."  
Cosmar let out an excited noise and I couldn't help but chuckle about it. I paid for everything, and Cosmar even carried the bags to the car.   
"Well, why did you wait until today to buy one, then?  
"I guess I thought he would cancel on me before now."  
"He still might."  
I sighed, and started the drive to the lake as Cosmar tore into his sweets. "Can you please at least stay in the car? I really don't need Evan thinking you're my boyfriend anymore than he already does."  
"Fine, whatever. But I really don't think you should go."  
"It'll be fine. You worry too much."  
I hopped out of my car, and went to the changing room. It wasn't that different from when I was a kid, but it had obviously been fixed up a bit. It was cleaner now, but there was still that crack in the wall by the mirror, and it still smelled like lotion and cigarette smoke. I leaned against the stall doors and closed my eyes, swallowing a little. I let myself relax bit by bit before changing. A knock on the stall door made me jump in surprise.   
"Erm, occupied!" I called out, and I heard a laugh.  
I opened the door and saw Evan and a few of his friends standing there. I didn't know any of their names, but I'd seen them around town.   
"Hey, we saw you pull up. We're all gonna go for a walk on the dunes, are you down to go too?"  
"Yeah, sure. Let me just drop my stuff off in my car. I'll catch up." I tossed my clothes into the back of the car. Cosmar seemed like he was taking a nap in his seat. I put my towel around my neck, then shut the door and went towards the dunes where the others were waiting for me.   
A sick feeling started churning in my stomach as I drew closer. I ignored it, though. It wouldn't be like back then. Evan wasn't like my dad. I reminded myself of that in every way I could think of, but it didn't make me feel any better. The guys were all joking and laughing when I walked up, but they went a little quiet when I made it up to them. Evan gave me a smile, then put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed, and bit my lip. His friends all laughed again and I looked away from them.   
"Don't worry about them." Evan whispered in my ear. "They're just jealous that I saw you first."  
His friends started off down the dunes, and Evan pulled me along with him. They all started up a fire, and I sat on a rock farther away from the group. A couple of them went off to swim, and Evan sat down next to me.   
"You're not going swimming, Abraxas?"  
"Oh, no. It's not really my thing. I'd rather make sandcastles." I shrugged and Evan smiled.   
The day dragged on, and by the time the sun really started going down, I was feeling like one of the group, and that sick feeling had finally gone away. Everyone was sitting on the beach around the fire now. Evan's arm was around my waist, and one of his friends was on my other side. We were talking about marshmallows and smores when Evan's hand slid to my thigh. My heart leapt in my chest, and then again, even higher, when he slid it up again, further in. I jerked back but he had my arm in a tight grip now. His friend on my other side grabbed one of my legs, and another grabbed the other. Together they pulled them apart as I cried out and begged them to stop. Evan's two other friends grabbed my arms and hair, pulling and pushing me to lay back on the sand. The pain made my eyes water, and I screamed out, but no one else was around since it was so dark out. Even Cosmar couldn't hear me. Damn that demon, following me around all the time and actually listening to me the one time he was actually right!  
As Evan worked my shorts down my hips, I tried anyway. "Cosmar! Cosmar!" I screamed.  
The idiots all laughed.   
"Cosmar, help me!"  
I saw the shadows grow and alter, Cosmar standing behind Evan now. He grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and ripped him away from me, tossing him straight onto the fire. Evan started screaming, and two of his friends let go of me, but they weren't a match for the demon, who simply grabbed them both and put them one by one into his unhinged mouth. The other two staggered back now, but he didn't spare them either. He dragged them out into the water and didn't come back for several long minutes. When he finally returned, he lifted me in his arms and carried me to the car.   
"You were right. I should have listened to you." I said softly. "You can tell me that you told me so."  
Cosmar stayed quiet, and set me down gently. He handed me my pants and I pulled them on quickly, not realizing how vulnerable I felt until that moment. A second of clarity struck me with the difference between how Abraham treated me and how Evan just had. If I ever asked Abraham to stop, he did immediately, but it wasn't really often it happened.   
"Do you want me to drive?" Cosmar's voice brought me out of my reverie, and I looked over at him.  
"Can you even?"  
He held his hand out for the keys, and I handed them over after a few minutes of deliberating on it. "Try not to wreck my car, okay?"  
With Cosmar driving, I could hardly even tell the car was moving, and I fell asleep. I woke up a bit when he lifted me from my seat and carried me up to my room, but I fell asleep again the second he laid me down on my bed. When I woke, Abraham was leaning over me on my bed, stroking my hair.   
"Oh! I'm late for school. I can't believe I slept through my alarm." I started to get out of bed but my father laid his large hand on my chest and gently pushed me down.   
"That demon told me what happened on the beach last night, so I turned it off and called the school. He took all your homework for you."   
With him stroking my hair like this, it was so comforting. It was like I was home sick with a cold, not that I ever had been before.   
"Thanks..." I mumbled, closing my eyes again, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead.   
"Hm...You do actually feel a bit feverish." Abraham stroked my cheek. "I'll go make you a cup of green tea, alright? I want you to stay in bed Abraxas."  
"Can I go to the bathroom at least?"  
He smiled. It was a nice expression, and without all his makeup on, it was hard to see any resemblance between us. "Yes, go on, my darling Abraxas."   
When I finished, I laid back down, and my father brought up the tea. It was perfect, and I drank it quickly, thirstier than I realized. He sat on the edge of my bed, and I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a bit surprised and he hugged me as I pulled him down onto the bed with me.   
"Abraxas...? This is so unlike you." He chuckled a little, and brushed my wild blue hair from my face.  
I took my opportunity when I could, leaning into give him a kiss on the lips. I could hear him gasp, but he kissed me in return. After a few minutes of just kissing, we both shuffled around on the bed until I was straddling his hips, and he was looking up at me with those soft grey eyes. I could always tell he was happy to see me, that he loved me. I didn't think it was possible for anyone else to love me like that. Certainly my mother didn't love me at all. I knew she didn't, she'd even said so herself one drunken night.   
I leaned down, biting Abraham's throat roughly and he gasped loudly, but I could feel his member twitching against my own through our pants, so I knew he was enjoying. Still, he pushed me back, panting a little. "Abraxas, you can't leave marks on me like that!"  
"Why not? It's not like Mom even looks at you anymore."  
My father gave me a gentle smile and touched my cheek. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I wish I could take you and disappear somewhere no one knows us, but for now it has to be a secret. You know that, and you know why."  
I got off of him, and watched the pain flash across his face. "Oh, Abraxas, my love..." He wrapped me up in a hug, pulling me down to lay with him once more. "It's not the end of the world. I have a plan. You just have to wait a little longer."


End file.
